Captured
by Chiba.Kun
Summary: There are a million little things that just make him who he is. As a thousand hearts fly upwards before us, I can't help but wonder if you really can catch one with a net. A short Demyx/Zexion oneshot.


**Author's Notes: **Hi everyone, I'm Chiba, and this is my first Kingdom Hearts entry on Fanfiction. As you've probably noticed, this is a Demyx and Zexion fic. Yes, it does contain some form of boys love, however mild it may be. Zemyx is such love. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, sadly never will.

**Summary:** There are a million little things that just make him who he is. As a thousand hearts fly upwards before us, I can't help but wonder if you really can catch one with a net.

* * *

Green-blue eyes lifted up to the dark sky, taking in the sight before them with wonder. Demyx loved to watch the sky. He loved watching as countless hearts floated upwards to gather with their Kingdom Hearts. He loved seeing the giant heart-shaped moon loom above him, so close but never close enough. He loved reaching out for those glowing treasures, wishing with all his power that he could just capture one. 

Demyx had thought about those hearts countless times: _They're so close… can I catch one? Will I have one of those some day? How can I get one? _

Demyx also wondered about his Heartless. He had no idea what it was doing, or even if it was still alive. Was it alive, or had it too been destroyed by the Keyblade?

_Maybe one of those hearts is mine,_ Demyx thought, reaching out to try and touch one. _Maybe my heart is coming together with all the other lost hearts._ He smiled bitterly. "I wonder I could catch one with a net."

A scoff.

Demyx whipped around immediately. In his thoughts, he hadn't noticed another person join him. A soft smile spread delicately across his face as he came to realize just who it was standing before him. "Oh… hi. I didn't realize you were here."

Cold dark blue eyes settled on warm aqua ones. Demyx grinned. "You like coming up here too?"

"…No," The Cloaked Schemer replied quietly, striding forward to stand with his fellow Nobody. Demyx fixed the other with a quizzical look. "Then why…"

"What makes you think a net could catch one?" Zexion stared ahead of him, watching as dozens upon dozens of hearts glided upwards towards the moon. Demyx blinked. "Huh?" he asked, clearly not understanding what the other had said.

"You were talking about catching one with a net," he said simply, gesturing towards the scene before them.

"…Oh."

"So what makes you think a net would be able to contain one?" Zexion asked again, turning to the blonde nobody. Demyx shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted with a sigh. "I just… I wondered what it would be like to just take one, right now." He smiled again, that soft little expression filled with so much empty hope it could make a person cry. They both returned their gaze to the sky. A silence fell over the two Nobodies, neither comfortable nor unwelcome. Demyx was content to just stand there for hours with someone next to him, watching the repetitive event before him. Before he knew it, he had been lulled into an almost dream-like state, feeling the cool breeze wrap around and brush him like a lover's gentle touch.

Zexion glanced at the other Nobody from the corner of his uncovered eye. _Demyx certainly is a strange one,_ he thought, closing his eyes. Tiny threads of nothing were forming in the mind of the Cloaked Schemer, dancing around to a melody of a long forgotten heartbeat. The smell of rain made its way into Zexion's senses, a scent so faint and so delicate that it was almost nothing. Ocean. Saltiness that just was just barely disguised mixed in with the rain to create something entirely unique. A million little things that were so undeniably _Demyx _were overwhelming the Cloaked Schemer. He opened his eyes and sucked in a shaky breath, not realizing he had drifted off into his own tiny secluded world.

Demyx smiled and turned to face Zexion. That strange sharp, uneasy intake of breath was unbearably out-of-place, and the childish look of anticipation on the slate-haired boy's face was even more alien to him. _What was he thinking about?_

"Zexion?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Zexion looked at Demyx as if he'd been caught in the act of something foul. Demyx merely laughed and pointed towards a heart. "You know… if I were to catch one, I probably wouldn't have it for very long."

Zexion tilted his head to the side. "Oh? And Why's that?"

Demyx smiled, putting all of his non-existent emotion into one simple expression. "Because," he said, getting closer to Zexion, "It would probably attach itself to you."

He slid a hand under Number VI's chin and turned his face to the side, leaning over and kissing Zexion's cheek gently. Zexion's eyes widened and he inhaled slightly, a near-silent gasp that was music to Demyx's ears. The Melodious Nocturne nodded slowly, releasing the other before turning around to go back inside.

Minutes after Demyx had left, Zexion's hand trailed upwards and touched gently the spot where Demyx's lips had been. Lips curled upwards in a fragile smile as he looked out upon the moon for a final time.

"Maybe that net really wouldn't be useless."

* * *

**Notes: **Well, now _that_ wasn't totally cheesy. Comments? Feedback? Questions? Review. I'll give you some crackers to go with your cheese.

Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
